


Rizika žurnalismu

by Izvin



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adventure, Animals, Danger, Gen, Humor, Journalism, Magical Accidents, Misunderstandings, Sandstorm - Freeform, Scatter-brained, Talking, Unseen University, hourglass - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvin/pseuds/Izvin
Summary: Sacharóza se rozhodla udělat rozhovor s odborními pracovníkmi. Co by se jen mohlo stát? V pravdě cokoli, když jde o odborníky z Neviditelné univerzity.





	Rizika žurnalismu

Sacharóza cítila přímo životní zadostučinění, že se jí povedlo vyžádat od akademiků z Neviditelné univerzity rozhovor, ale ta záležitost se jí začínala vymykat z rukou. Tak prvně hrací skříňka z kouzelného ebenovníka, které výzkum jí chtěli Vzoromil Výsměšek a Rozšafín Ctibum ukázat, vybouchla, což bylo prý vyvoláno nepředvídatelnou reakcí se Sacharóziným parfémem. Pak v nastálém zmatku do ní a obou mágů vrazil vyděšený kvestor a všichni čtyři přepadli do ztichlé ztemnělé místnosti, která najednou postrádala dveře. Ty maskoval mstivý duch, kterého je zbavilo až přivolání Smrtě obradem AškEnte provedeným za pomoci žabých pilulek, trofeje dravčího zubu a kapky atramentu, z čeho byl Ctibum nevídaně nadšený a kancléř neslýchaně otrávený. Rázem zmlkli, když se vypravili ven, neboť teď se ocitli obklopeni písečnýma dunama a obloha se zvláštně leskla a když se Sacharóza obrátila, spatřila rozevlátý sloupec písku stoupající závratně vysoko.

„A co je tohle za místo?“

„Hhhh...“

„Těžko říct. Písek svou barvou a strukturou připomína Klačský.“

To hádam ne. Na Klač jí byl zapovězen přístup po jedné až příliš šťouravé reportáži.

„Ale všechny další parametry vykazují podivnosti. Snad někde v XXXX?“

Mladší čaroděj se k ní nadšeně obrátil.

„Je to velice vzdálený a neobyčajný kontinent.“

„Hooo...“

Něco za Ctibumovimi rameny přitáhlo Sacharózin pohled.

„Rád vám pro vaše noviny povyprávím, jak jsme se tam jednou vybrali s téměř celým sborem. Začalo to dveřma v kabinetě profesora...“

„Dindindin...“

„Moc ráda si to poslechnu, ale mohli by jste se prosím prvně podívat na tu zvedající se clonu?“

„Y!!!“

Vykřikl kvestor a Sacharózu tím zcela vyvedl z míry.

„Mé.“

Dodal.

„Cože?“

„Zřejmě si myslí, že je ovce.“

Mávnul rukou Ctibum.

„Snad koza, ne?“

Utrhnul se na něj Výsměšek.

„Mé! Mé!

Dál vyřvával kvestor a mával rukama.

„Ta přeci dělá mú.“

„To je patrně kráva.“

Poznamenala Sacharóza, neboť to bylo vítanou kotvou příčetnosti na téhle nemožné výpravě.

„Syp...“

„Přešně.“

Ctibum se nejistě podrbal na hlavě, až mu málem spadnul klobouk.

„Doopravdy?“

„Sypou!“

„Jsem si jistá. Dělala jsem reportáž z jatek.“

„Mé! Hodiny!“

„A já je choval doma v Lancre!“

Přisadil se Výsměšek s rukama vbok. Sacharóza se zarazila.

„Ještě jednou prosím?“

Požádala.

„Než jsem se stal kancléřem, choval jsem...“

„Ne vy. Kvestor.“

Chytla jej za ramena.

„Mé hodiny! Sypou!“

A do toho hodil rukou v klasickém vše zahrnujícím gestu. Rozhostilo se užaslé ticho, ve kterém bylo možné slyšet o překot padící myšlenky a také sílící šum. Ten Sacharóze připomněl její předešlou otázku. Kouřově šedo-žlutá clona byla podstatně blíž a vyšší než před chvíli. Pustila kvestora, zavřela oči a chytla se za spánky. Mágové milují teoretizování, tak jim to tak předestře.

„Může v takových čarodějnických přesýpacích hodinách vzniknout písečná bouře?“

„Na půdě Univerzity? Klidně.“

„A je nebezpečná?“

„Těžko říct. Ohrožuje vším od pocuchání účesu přes rozervání na kusy po proměnu ve skleněnou životní formu.“

„Tak nás odsud koukejte dostat teď hned. Jedna se totiž valí naším směrem!“

„A jéje.“

„Takovou jsem v životě neviděl.“

„Zřejmě už ani nespatříte, pokud něco nevymyslíme.“

„Čirou náhodou, nemáte u sebe připravené přemisťovací kouzlo, kolego, viďte?“

„Je mi líto, kancléři. Vy?“

„Ne. Docela ostuda.“

Sacharóza přeskakovala pohledem z jednoho na druhého a nechtěla věřit svým smyslům.

„Takže jaký je plán?“

„Co načrtnout ochraný kruh, než se to utiší.“

„V písku a větru?“

„Nebo vyvolat džina, aby počasí ukáznil.“

„Uhozené. Jsme v přesýpacích hodinách, ne Klači.“

„No právě, třeba nějaký sídlí i v tomhle zařízení. Není to kasická schránka, ale...“

Kancléř zahulákal na účetního, který zrovna chytal poletující zrnka písku.

„Kvestoreee! Máte v těch přesýpačkách džina?“

„Gin nepiju, děkuji.“

Už jí začínalo být do breku. Měla takové plány. Dnes chtěla dopsat článek o zpronevěře v Cechů učitelů a vyplnit žádost o zapsání na kurz šperkárství. Taky si měla zajít s Mikulášem do té nové reštiky Santal&Eben. A ještě ji čekali posledné tři kapitoly knížky o Ankh-Morporském průzkumníkovi v Agateánské říší, který se zrovna začal chystat na výpravu do vesmíru. Ne, tohle všechno si rozhodně nenechá ujít.

„A dost! Prostě rozbijem to sklo a vylezem ven, než nás to smete.“

„Ale to by...“

Kroutil Ctibum hlavou. Starší čaroděj se ale plácl pěstí do dlaně.

„...Mohlo vyjít, dámo!“

Kancléř vytáhl samostříl a lahvičku.

„S kapkou omáčky Ohó-Ohó poběžíme jako větrem hnaní.“

Což byl přesný popis jejich situace.

„A malinká energetická koule na špičce téhle šipky udělá díru jak vrata od stodoly.“

Plán jim vyšel a Sacharóza ztihla ty své, ale Univerzetě se příští půlrok vyhýbala.


End file.
